The Pizza-Man
by FranC'G
Summary: Dean y Cas comparten algo. Dean no sabe exactamente qué. Castiel piensa que es un problema suyo. Charlie aporta comentarios que le dan una idea al ángel. *ADVERTENCIA: LEMON*


**Capitulo 1: The pizza-man.**

Dean Winchester estaba en su habitación, haciendo nada. Ya eran las 12 de la noche, y se sentía ligeramente incómodo, por lo cual, no podía conciliar el sueño. Sam ya estaba completamente dormido al contrario de él. Lo sabe, puesto a que fue a husmear a su cuarto para matar el tiempo.

No había tarta.

No había cervezas.

Su reproductor estaba cargándose. Conclusión: Nada de música para dormir.

Y no había ningún ángel observándole desde un punto que la gente no consideraría normal por ningún lado.

Tan tranquilo. Y aburrido.

Permaneció recostado en su cama en silencio por largos minutos, hasta que el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta lo hizo reincorporarse como un resorte. Pudo confiar en que era Sammy tal vez necesitando algo (o avisándole que iba a algún lugar de esos que abren por las noches a conseguir comida, así salvándole la vida), pero con su vida de cazador más la paranoia de la incomodidad que le carcomía las sienes hizo que tomase una navaja que guardaba debajo de la cama antes de dignarse a abrir la puerta.

― Cas, ¿Qué demonios? ―

El rubio le quedó mirando perplejo desde la puerta.

Del otro lado, estaba Castiel, quién no le apartaba la vista de encima.

Y no llevaba su gabardina, ni su traje.

Estaba vestido como los sujetos que entregan pizzas a domicilio. Gorra incluida.

Fue entonces cuando el Winchester mayor le inspeccionó de arriba hacia abajo, jurando haber visto tal vestimenta en otro lado. En otro lado. . como en. . como en. . .

**COMO EN ESA PORNO. **

― Te traje tu comida. ― Simplemente contestó, y su vista se fue directa a su mano derecha, donde reposaba una caja de pizza ordinaria. Dean se preguntó entonces si había pizza ahí adentro. ―

.

.

.

.

_***flashback***_

― Es un juego de rol, Castiel. Ya sabes, se interpreta al personaje que uno quiere e interactúa como tal con los demás. Siempre lo hago, en foros, en redes sociales, por mensajes de texto. . . algún día aprenderé a rolearme a mi misma en la vida real. ―

― Esos foros son del mal. Todos unos malditos morbosos, inventan cosas y parejas, como el "Wincest" de Supernatural. . . ―

― ¡Así que entonces has estado "averiguando"! ―

― Buscaba casos, eh. . ni creas que leo esas cosas seguido. Además ¿"_Oh Dean, hazme tuyo no me importa que la sangre nos una. "_? Yo nunca diría eso. Ni menos _"gimiendo con la respiración entrecortada". _Y tampoco creo que Dean haga . . .¡Agh, Charlie, ustedes están dementes! ―

Castiel escuchaba la conversación interesado. Los 3 se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Charlie, quién vino de pasada a saludar a los hermanos, él mismo y Sam.

Dean no estaba allí. Según Sam, se quedó atascado en una ruta reparando al Impala y tardaría en llegar. Expresamente pidió que a nadie se le ocurra ir ayudarle.

. ― Su orgullo. ― Comentó Sam.

El ángel no supo en qué momento, pero la charla entre la pelirroja y el menor de los Winchester había pasado de casos a convenciones, de convenciones a comida, de comida a la salud de Sam, y de la salud de Sam a eso llamado "juego de rol".

Cuando la chica lo mencionó, el ojiazul esbozó una mueca de confusión y ladeó la cabeza. Ella se ofreció a explicarle.

Si mal no entendió, eso de "jugar al rol" era sencillamente interpretar a otra persona. Copiando sus gestos, actitudes, y gesticulando como esa otra persona.

Le recordó a cuando "jugó" a ser dios.

― Creo que lo entiendo. ―

Se quedó pensativo el resto de la tarde. Una idea estaba monopolizando su mente, y no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Era tal la curiosidad que sentía que esperó a que Sam se vaya a dar una ducha, y consultar a la que creía que podía ayudarle con eso.

― Charlie. ―

― ¿Sí? ― Ella estaba muy animada tocando la pantalla de vidrio frenéticamente de su móvil. Castiel echó una rápida mirada al objeto. ―

― He visto una película y me gustaría "jugar al rol" con uno de sus personajes. Pero necesito. . .la vestimenta adecuada. ―

― ¿Cómo es el personaje? Sí es una película de Marvel, tengo unos trajes guardados en casa. ―

La pelirroja había dejado su móvil por la paz (En realidad perdió jugando tetris), prestando ya su completa su atención hacía el castaño.

― No entiendo la referencia de Marvel. Pero, no creo. Él es un repartidor de pizza. ―

Charlie alzó una ceja.

.

.

.

.

Para cuando Sam volvió de la ducha, ya vestido, cambiado, y peinado (o el intento de haberse peinado), no había nadie en el lugar.

En la mesa, había una nota en un papel hecha con tinta roja.

"_Fui con Castiel de compras. Mañana pasaré por aquí otra vez. _

_Charlie._

_PD: La partner del Sam de mi foro hizo que se cortara el cabello. Sugerencia. "_

Frunció el ceño por unos momentos pero después hizo un ademán de restarle importancia.

¿Qué con su cabello? Le gustaba largo. . .

.

.

.

.

― Gracias por esto, Charlie. ―

― No es nada, cariño, todo sea por que veas lo maravilloso que es hacer esto. Deberías venir a las convenciones. Disfrazarte. . .y eso. ¿Qué tal si aprendes a usar la computadora y roleas por ahí, de paso? ¡Sabes, podríamos hacer tantas cosas! ¡Habría nuevas one true pairing, el fandom explotaría! ―

La expresión acelerada de la muchacha confundía a Castiel, pero este solo accedía a sonreír de medio lado. En ambas manos llevaba unas bolsas de compras. Ella se había ofrecido a comprarle todo con su propio dinero.

Se sentía muy agradecido con humanos como Charlie.

― ¿En donde lo usarás? ¿Puedo preguntar? ―

― Con Dean, y sí, puedes preguntar. ―

Si los colores de la cara de alguien fueran una verdura, entonces Charlie se había vuelto un completo tomate. Para cuando quiso soltar un grito y pedir más detalles, el ángel ya no estaba ahí. Apresurada sacó su móvil y apretó en donde estaba la aplicación de la red social Twitter.

" _Para los fans del slash en SPN, ¡Les tengo nuevo material! :'3 "_

De todas maneras, esperaba que Castiel le respondiera así.

Se cuestionó que clase de película habrá visto el ángel para querer interpretar a alguien que reparte pizzas.

.

.

.

.

*****_**Fin del flashback***_

― Esto. . Cas. . ¿Ahora trabajas para. . . "Phone-Pizza"? ― Dean señaló la marca de la empresa que llevaba la camisa de Castiel. Surcó sus labios en una risa escondida. Más bien nerviosa. Intentaba sacar ese recuerdo de la porno de su cabeza. ― Ni yo he conseguido tantos trabajos en mi vida. . .―

― ¿Vas a dejarme pasar? ―

― ¿Tengo que pagarte? ―

― Dean. ―

El rubio lo dejó entrar, algo extrañado, pero divertido de la situación. Dejó la navaja que había tomado sobre algún lugar remoto de un mueble. Se sorprendió a sí mismo más relajado que antes. Como si la tensión que le molestaba se hubiese liberado al ver a Castiel. De inmediato dirigió su vista a lo que el ángel traía en las manos.

― Si hay pizza adentro. Sé que estas hambriento. ―

― Demonios, Cas, te he dicho que me tocas la moral cuando espías mi mente. ―

Dean le arrebató la caja y comprobó que lo que el ángel decía era verdad. El olor inundó sus fosas nasales de inmediato y no pudo contener el impulso de llevarse aquél pedazo de pizza a su boca con desesperación.

― No vi tu mente. Vi esa mirada que pones cuando buscas tarta en la heladera. ―

― Queh intedigenteh ― Respondió el mayor de los Winchester, con la boca repleta de migas. Se sentó en la cama, y tomó otra porción de pizza. ― Y entonces. . . ¿Trabajas para phone-pizza o a qué se debe eso que traes puesto? ―

Castiel, quién estaba parado a unos centímetros de él, frunció levemente el ceño. Observó a Dean detenidamente.

Y al rubio le volvió la idea de la película pornográfica de aquella vez.

― Se llama juego de rol. ―

El castaño le contestó de manera seria y entonces el Winchester se tomó el tiempo que le duraba la comida en la boca para pensar en las palabras del contrario.

¿Y qué rayos se supone que era un jodido "juego de rol"? ¿Alguna cosa rara de Cas?

― Disculpa, ¿Qué? ―

― He aprendido mucho. . . ―

Castiel se acercó y movió la caja a una mesita cercana. Por lo menos Dean ya no estaba hambriento. Hizo un movimiento de manos y una fuerza invisible mantuvo al rubio con ambas manos apresadas a la cama.

Definitivamente era la porno. El Winchester juró que iba a freírlo en aceite sagrado si es que ese ángel se atrevía a probar sus nuevos trucos sexuales en él. ¿No le había satisfecho eso que hizo con la demonio aquella vez?

― Dean. ―

El "tipo de la pizza" tomó su barbilla con poca o nula suavidad, obligándole a mirarle. Dean pudo verlo ahí, Castiel estaba deseoso. No sabía si él estaba consciente de cómo se lo estaba devorando con tan solo verlo. Conocía esas miradas, ¿A cuántas mujeres se había tirado ya? Perdió la cuenta. Pero conocía ese tipo de experiencias. Sin embargo, la situación era diferente.

E incómoda.

Castiel es. . .está en un recipiente masculino.

Castiel es un ángel.

Y Castiel ahora es un maldito repartidor de pizza que va a follarlo.

Por todos los cielos, Sam estaba en la otra habitación.

― No escuchará. Tiene puestos esos audífonos por donde ustedes escuchan lo que llaman música. ― Dean le observó con reproche por haber invadido su mente otra vez. Castiel continúo observándole insistentemente, como sí buscara en los ojos verdosos del cazador alguna objeción, algo de oposición. ―

El ángel sonrío para sus adentros. Ya tenía la certeza de que el enojo del día después de Dean no duraría por siempre luego de esto.

― Voy a hacer que gimas mi nombre con esa boca tuya que tienes, Winchester. ¿Te parece si te follo duro como pago? ―

Se sabía el diálogo de memoria, e incluso procuró vérsela antes de probarse la vestimenta y buscar a Dean. Su voz sonaba grave y cargada de lujuria, cosa que hizo que el cazador se removiera en su lugar. Aún este podía mover sus piernas.

Sintió un pico de adrenalina correr por su espalda por lo incorrecto de la situación. Por lo incorrecto que estaba siendo aquel ángel que consideraba irritablemente inocente.

_*El muy maldito hijo de perra ahora suena como un jodido profesional y yo ahora estoy como su perra virginal. Bien, Dean. ¿Es esto algo del karma? * _Pensó para sus adentros, molesto consigo mismo.

También molesto con su cuerpo. Resulta que el pequeño Dean había despertado con esas simples palabras.

Castiel se acercó un poco más al rostro varonil del rubio y le estampó un beso. Extraño, pero intenso. Suprimió la fuerza invisible que contenía las manos del contrario e hizo que se incorporara, para empujar contra la pared y volver a arremeter contra la boca del cazador, esta vez de forma salvaje y animal, refregándose contra el Winchester. Dean en un principio esbozó un gemido por el choque, luego la calidez del ángel inundó su zona bucal e algo hizo click en su cerebro. Algo que le hizo corresponder de la misma manera, llevando las manos a la cabellera castaña de su contrincante para acercarlo más a él.

La tortura comenzaba para el pantalón del rubio. El movimiento de las caderas contrarias ya estaba haciendo efecto rápido en él. Se maldijo a sí mismo por excitarse tan rápido.

Se mantuvieron en un apasionado beso por largos minutos, hasta que Castiel recordó que Dean necesitaba aire para sus pulmones. Se separó de él y dejó que este tomara aire, que de hecho lo hizo a bocanadas y con las mejillas encendidas.

El aprovechó para quitarse la gorra y desabotonar parte de su uniforme de arriba. Miro al Winchester con orgullo, lo de haberse frotado contra su cuerpo le había causado un sinfín de sensaciones nuevas. Y no como las que experimentó la primera vez que copió el beso de la película con la demonio. Tal vez porque esta vez a quién había besado hasta sacarle el aliento había sido a Dean Winchester.

― No seré tu perra, m-maldición. . . ―

― Cállate. ― Ordenó voraz el ángel. Volvió a acercarse al cuerpo del cazador, pasando una mano por encima de la camisa que traía. ― Harás lo que yo te diga. ¿Entiendes? ― Castiel había tomado la navaja que estaba a su alcance y la rozó contra el cuello del más alto. Este trago saliva. Continúo paseando el metal por la piel ajena hasta que lo bajó de un tirón y cortó la camisa de su acompañante en dos, dejando el pecho del susodicho expuesto. ― Que bien dotado estas. ―Comentó y descaradamente comenzó a frotar su mano contra los pectorales, mano que fue reemplazada con la boca y lengua del castaño y que llevó a Dean a los primeros gemidos de la noche. ―

A Dean le costaba asimilar toda la información puesto a que pasó de no poder dormir y con hambre a estar teniendo relaciones homosexuales con Castiel y su fantasía sexual del "Pizza-man" producto de su fanatismo por las pornos. La sangre se le estaba concentrando en cierta parte del cuerpo con cada caricia, cada toque, y cada palabra obscena que salía del castaño. Y eso de por sí no era normal, si seguía su pantalón se rompería en mil pedazos. La poca cordura le estaba abandonando, tal vez deseaba tener a Castiel así, tal vez esa incomodidad era porque le faltaba él. Tal vez todas estas sensaciones que, por supuesto que él ya conocía, pero que ahora las estaba viviendo a mil era por él.

― Cas. . .― Dijo su nombre entre gemidos, posando sus manos en el cuello del ángel ―

Castiel dejó pequeñas marcas en ciertas zonas del abdomen del cazador. Se incorporó y besó los labios del rubio de nuevo, con insistencia. No sabía cuánto más iba a contenerse, tener a aquel humano profesar su nombre con tanta insistencia estaba volviéndolo completamente desquiciado y con ganas de hacerle tantas cosas. Cosas que nisiquiera habían salido en esa película.

Se separó de él y lo tomó de las muñecas, inclinándolo hacía abajo. Dean quedó de rodillas ante él. Volvió a tomarle de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle desde abajo. ― Vas a hacérmelo con tu boca. Y si no lo haces, voy a lastimarte. Juro que voy a hacerlo, Winchester. ― Amenazó con gravedad moviendo el filo de la navaja por su mejilla, y para asegurarse, utilizó sus dotes sobrenaturales para afirmar las manos ajenas hacia atrás.

Desabrochó sus pantalones y bajó su ropa interior hasta la mitad, mostrando su potente erección adelante del rubio. Dean estaba demasiado ido como para poner resistencia, la calentura le nublaba la vista. Sin que Castiel se lo ordenase, este se llevó el miembro a la boca.

Si el ángel quería una buena sesión de sexo, iba a dársela. Iba a demostrarle que el sexo con Dean Winchester era mucho mejor que una porno.

Pensamiento el cual, Castiel compartía. Aunque no lo tenía del todo claro.

Los movimientos que hacia eran lentos pero se volvieron rápidos y frenéticos a medida que escuchaba al ángel suspirar. Nunca había hecho eso antes, pero improvisar era lo que mejor se le daba. Usó su lengua y dio un par de mordiscos al miembro latente agente que terminaron por arrancarle al castaño un gruñido contenido, signo de que Dean estaba haciendo bien las cosas. Y eso para él era triunfal.

Al cabo de unos segundos Castiel tironeó del cabello del cazador hacía atrás indicándole que había sido suficiente. Seguir profanando la boca del cazador era algo demasiado tentador como para dejar que se le vaya de las manos, aunque lo disfrutó como nunca. Subió su bóxer de nuevo, aunque se quitó los pantalones y volvió a acorralar al rubio contra la pared. Con fuerza le terminó de desprender lo que le quedaba de la camisa.

― La chupas muy bien. Como una auténtica puta. ―

― De las caras, Cas. De las caras. Es el negocio. ― Bromeó el rubio y como respuesta, el ángel hizo más presión en el agarre que lo mantenía contra la pared. Se enfadó con el hecho de pensar siquiera a Dean en brazos de otro que no fuese él. ―

― Que te quede claro. Que eres solo mío. Me perteneces. Eres mío, Dean. ―

Arremetió contra la boca ajena en un beso posesivo, que terminó en el cuello del cazador con múltiples marcas violáceas. En el transcurso de esto, Castiel había aprovechado otra vez para restregarse contra el rubio, ya notando que su erección estaba por saltar de su pantalón en cualquier momento.

― Tócate. ―

El Winchester respiró rápidamente antes de mirarlo. Castiel volvió a repetir.

― Quiero que te toques. Hazlo, ahora. ―

Dean no demoró en hacer desaparecer el pantalón junto a sus prendas interiores. Ahora estaba completamente desnudo. Apoyó una mano en su pene y empezó a hacer movimientos de arriba hacia abajo. Castiel le obligó a mantener su mirada conectada con la suya.

― H-Ha. . Cas. . .—

― Así, Dean. Así. Háztelo más rápido. ―

El ángel disfrutaba con la vista que estaba recibiendo. Notó que los gritos de Dean se hacían más sonoros y en un momento detuvo los movimientos del rubio hacía sí mismo. Reemplazando las manos del cazador por su mano propia, esta fue a parar a la punta y la dejó allí, como si impidiese que Dean se corriera. Manteniéndola en el lugar, se acercó al oído del Winchester y le lamió el lóbulo inferior, antes de susurrarle con voz cargada de sensualidad.

― Eres mío. ―

― ¡Mierda, Cas! ―

Dean alcanzó el orgasmo junto a un gemido enorme acompañado del insulto hacía la persona de Castiel. Jadeó como un perro, intentado recuperar gran parte del aire que ya había perdido anteriormente. Había manchado parte del abdomen o uniforme de pizzero que llevaba el ángel y el resto cayó por el piso. Castiel pasó un dedo por aquél líquido blanquecino abundante ajeno y se lo llevo a la boca. Dean pensó entonces que si buscaba provocarlo de nuevo.

― Recuéstate en la cama. ― Ordenó, y el rubio como pudo le hizo caso. El castaño aprovechó el tiempo para quitarse el uniforme de arriba, sólo estaba en bóxers y ya había hecho un esfuerzo mental enorme para no follar salvajemente a Dean aún. La idea de hacerlo terminó por dominar toda su mente. Estaba viviendo lo mejor que nunca había sentido en milenios.

Fue directo a mezclarse entre las sábanas. Buscó al Winchester y lo puso de espaldas, ahora frotando su erección contra el trasero del susodicho. Aunque Dean aún estaba pasando por el orgasmo que había tenido, se tensó un poco por el contacto extraño en su zona. Soltó un par de quejidos, que Castiel optó por ignorar y seguirse frotando contra él.

Se detuvo en seco, volteando ahora boca arriba al rubio.

― He llegado hasta aquí. No puedo, contenerme más. . ―

― Cas, maldito ángel pervertido, e-eres un completo hm, sucio, asqueroso, imbécil, hijo de puta. ―

― Que te calles, cazador. ¡No te atrevas a hablarme así de nuevo! ― Hizo una estocada contra los muslos del rubio y este se sostuvo de las sábanas. Castiel frunció el ceño. ―

― Te necesito. . . ―

Lo había dicho apenas audible. Pero lo suficiente para que los oídos de Castiel lo escuchen. Fueron 5 segundos en los que ambos se miraron. Lejos de la lujuria y lo morboso de la situación, para Castiel había algo que él se esforzaba por guardar, y para Dean, había algo que se esforzaba por reprimir. Pero había algo, algo, lo necesitaba, ahora. Era ahora o nunca.

― Te necesito, Cas. ―

Castiel se abalanzó encima del rubio, devorándolo a besos. Este le correspondió y bajó sus manos quitándole el bóxer al castaño para que ambos quedaran iguales. Castiel no se hizo de esperar y le separó las piernas al Winchester mayor, acomodándose entre las piernas de él. Mediante distracciones, logró prepararlos con sus dedos. El sin fin de gemidos que resonaban por la habitación era melodía para los oídos de Castiel. Después de unos minutos, supo que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado.

Y entonces, entró en él. De manera lenta, suave, arrancándole un "Aaah, Cas" a su pareja en el proceso. Las estocadas eran muy lentas puesto que para Castiel estaba muy estrecho y no quería lastimar a Dean. Y éste sentía placer y dolor a la vez. Como si fuese un jodido masoquista.

El ángel esperó y a gradualmente fue aumentando la rapidez de los movimientos. La calentura otra vez, le estaba ganando.

― A-Ah. . mierda. . Cas. . .tú. . ha. . —

― ¿Q-Quieres más fuerte, Dean? ¿Ah? ¿Quieres qu-que me corra en ti? ¡Contesta! ―

― Ghm . MALDICIÓN, .s-sí, ha. . ah. . ―

Castiel accedió e hizo más fuerte los movimientos. De un momento a otro, había perdido el control. Las estocadas se volvieron salvajes y animales, sólo se concentraba en hacer gritar a Dean lo más que pudiese, entrar en él hasta el fondo, hacerlo suyo, poseerlo para siempre y hacer que nunca más se le vuelva a cruzar otra persona en la mente que no sea él, solamente él y nadie más. Seguía susurrándole al oído cosas obscenas, diálogos de la película modificados, que no hacían más que calentar al rubio y prepararlo para un inminente segundo orgasmo.

― . . Dean. . estoy por. . .―

― AH, C-CAS, HAZLO, HA. . ―

El ángel hizo un par de estocadas más y terminó dentro de Dean junto con un alarido. El rubio hizo lo mismo luego.

El mayor de los Winchester podía sentir la calidez recorrer sus entrañas. En otro momento se hubiese sentido asqueado de tal cosa, pero ahora estaba muy cansado, por lo que cayó inerte hacía atrás, contra la cama, con su diafragma subiendo y bajando frenéticamente. Castiel estaba igual, e incluso su cabello estaba todo desordenado. También tenía alguna que otra marca, que Dean pudo hacerle en algún momento de descuido. Él aún permanecía sentado, una vez que salió del rubio, quedó en esa pose, como si estuviera en stand-by, recapitulando todo lo sucedido.

― Eso fue. . . ―

― Jodidamente genial. Maldita sea, Cas, te comportaste como un maldito demente en celo. ―

Dean habló. Con la voz apagada, pero habló. Castiel escuchó cada palabra tratando de buscar algún tipo de recelo, pero el tono que usaba era extraño y no pudo deducir nada.

― Dean. . ―

―Cas. Yo. . . ―

El techo fue lo último que vio Dean Winchester antes de caer dormido.

.

.  
.


End file.
